


Suriname and Sam

by poisontaster



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, Dystopia, M/M, Mpreg, Schmoop, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-02
Updated: 2008-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-06 00:44:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5396405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/poisontaster/pseuds/poisontaster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5 years after <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/5232107">The Killing Moon</a>. Familiarity is recommended.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Suriname and Sam

**Author's Note:**

  * For [offtheceiling](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=offtheceiling).



> I had plans for a second, big story set immediately after The Killing Moon, but it didn't get written. It might someday or it might not. This story spoils some of the details of that second story.

Dean straightens up, tugging his handkerchief from his back pocket to wipe the sweat dripping down his forehead, and sees Sam and Dani walking up the dusty lane toward him. Dean turns his head. "Franco!" he calls and the foreman turns to look at him. Dean points toward Sam and Dani. "Taking lunch."

Franco waves absently and turns back to his consultation at the far end of the field. Dean tucks his snotrag away and wanders over, admiring the view as he does. The tropical sun has been kind to Sam, bronzing him dark where Dean just goes through an alarming pattern of freckle-burn-peel. Add to that the pregnancy, with Sam's belly hanging full and low and melon-round, like something Dean'd like to take a bite out of and…well.

Dani had been a miracle, especially given the circumstances around her birth and fears that she wouldn't be able to fight off the plague that attacked only women; the thought of a second child makes Dean both piss-scared and delighted beyond his words to describe. He can't forget that they're fugitives and, though that's not really anything new, it feels different when there are children—their children—involved.

They're not safe here. It feels safe, lost in the thick tangles of rainforest, but they're not safe. They're not safe anywhere. Dean can't let himself ever forget that.

But that doesn't mean he has to dwell on it now. Not with Dani running at him full tilt on fat, four-year old legs, arms held out. "Catch me, Dada! Catch me!"

A couple feet from him, she leaps and Dean steps forward to catch her up, swooping her skyward. Dani laughs in delight and Dean laughs with her, because Dani's laugh is like that, infectious and impossible to ignore. When he lowers her, breathless and giddy, to his hip, Sam is smirking at him, looking smug and superior. Whatever. Like Dani totally doesn't have Sam wrapped around her pinkie too.

"You all right?" Dean asks casually, noting the faint gloss of sweat dampening Sam's skin and making his hair curl up all crazy. Not that it's not halfway to Hellfire hot out here anyway, but Dean knows it's a fair walk from their house at the south end of the valley to the fields and Sam _is_ pregnant and just about ready to pop.

Sam makes a face. "I'm _fine_ , Dean," he says, the full weight of hormones and irritation behind it. Then he puts one hand to the small of his back and arches, throwing his belly forward. For a moment, Dean sees something press out against the swollen skin—hand, foot, or head—too fast to tell. Sam gets weird about it, so Dean tries not to stare, but it's so creepy- _cool_.

Dani reaches up and tugs on Dean's ear, necessitating a bend sideways of his head. "Daddy said his back was hurting," Dani confides in a whisper. "And his feet. Look, Dada, my feet hurt too. I stubbed my toe on a rock." She holds up her foot, filthy with dust but otherwise unremarkable.

Dean wraps his hand around her toes and kisses the side of his fingers. "All better?"

Dani nods vigorously and then does the 'put-me-down' shimmy. Dean obliges. Two seconds later, she's chasing butterflies, playing Ghosts-n-Hunters and drawing Devil's Traps in the dirt.

"God, I thought I was going to kill her today." Sam sighs, but there's still a faint smile on his face as he watches Dani play. He's also still rubbing his back, hand balled up into a fist and Dean makes a mental note to talk to Nunyan, the camp doctor and only pre-Plague woman either of them's seen since the cataclysm.

There'd been a bit of a dust-up about Nunyan and Dean would be lying if he said he never dreamed about her smooth, lush curves but Nunyan was very obviously attached to Jim, the camp's second in command and Dean was just as attached to Sam and their family, no matter how much he missed breasts.

Can't be hung for daydreams, right? Especially if you're careful to never mention them to a broody, breeding man.

"Why didn't you send Dani over to Lance and Chris's?" Dean snags Sam's elbow and guides him firmly but gently to sit down on one of the few stumps large enough to do so. "We've sat for Max often enough; I'm sure they would've been happy to give you a break."

Sam shrugs. "I didn't want to bother them. Lance has been so tired since Max was born and Chris is exhausted trying to take care of the both of them." A second shrug and more absentminded kneading of the muscles at the small of his back. "God, two Breeders together; can you imagine?"

"No," Dean answers fervently. "I am _perfectly happy_ to let you do the breeding for both of us, thank you."

Sam's sidelong hit is half-hearted but solid. Dean oofs. They sit for a while, watching Dani, who is rolling around in the tall, weedy grass in some game of her own invention. Dean decides he doesn't want to know. He reaches down to where he left his lunch earlier that day. "You want half my sandwich…?" he starts, knowing full well that Advanced Pregnancy Sam will probably eat the whole thing and the fruit and that he—Dean—will let him. But when he looks over, Sam is crying, tears streaming down his cheeks. "Hey." Dean puts a hand on Sam's shoulder, feathering his fingers across the gritty, damp skin. "Hey… Dude. What's wrong?"

Sam shakes his head and grinds the heel of his hand across his eyes impatiently. "Nothing." He won't meet Dean's eyes. "Stupid. I just… I don't think I'm cut out for this whole 'parenting' thing."

"Oh, my God, that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." After a moment's consideration—and a renewed flood of Sam's tears—Dean realizes that might not have been the most sensitive thing to say. Of course, no one has ever accused him of being Mr. Sensitivity. "Sam, you're a great dad. What the hell are you talking about?"

Sam flaps his arms helplessly. "I don't know. I just. I wanted to kill her today, Dean. I really did. She was banging that stupid wooden spoon on the pot and…and just… _screaming_ and I felt like I was _this close_ to strangling the life out of her." Sam huffs and then smiles wanly. "Which is when I figured a walk up here might be in order, because either you'd stop me or you'd help me hide the body."

"Well." Dean considers. "Yeah." He looks at Dani again. "Though, if we're voting, I say we keep the kid. I've kind of gotten used to her."

"She is kind of cute," Sam admits, with the tone of someone making a concession. Sam winces suddenly, back arching and his jaw tightening around suddenly clenched teeth. Immediately, Dean's attention is back on him.

"Hey. What…? Should I go get Nunyan? Are you okay?"

Sam shakes his head, breathing out through his teeth. "No." He sounds doubtful and Dean remains poised until Sam's listening pose relaxes into slumped tiredness. "No, I'm okay."

Dean breathes out himself, scooting around behind Sam to dig his thumbs into the tight-bunched muscles at the small of Sam's back. Sam groans in soft and profound relief, head falling forward almost to his chest.

"Yeah, you're okay," Dean murmurs in return, brushing his lips over the wing-like shape of Sam's scapula. "You're just fine."

Sam's breath hitches unevenly and Dean realizes Sam's either crying again or close to it. _Aw, come on, man, give me a break,_ Dean thinks. _You know I'm no good at this crying-comforting shit._

"I'm just so fucking _tired_ ," Sam says, a barely-there sound that Dean has to strain to hear over the breeze. "I just want it _out_. I want it over with. God, I am a horrible parent…"

"Sam, you're _pregnant._ Which…whole miracle of life yadda yadda aside, seems like pretty much the suckiest thing the human body can go through on its own."

Sam makes a noise somewhere between a gasp and a laugh. "It's not _that_ bad. You remember when you had the kidney stones?"

"I try not to."

"Daddy?" The sound of Dani's voice, tentative and solemn, draws the two of them out of their self-enclosed cocoon. Dean lifts his head at the same time Sam does and narrowly avoids getting brained. Dani squirms like she has to go to the bathroom. "Are you okay?"

Dean can't see Sam's smile, but he hears the warm reassurance of it when Sam says, "Yeah, honey, I'm fine."

Dani holds out her arms and Sam—who shouldn't be lifting anything heavier than a mango, Jesus—lifts her up into his lap. His belly is large enough by now that she has to sit way out on his knee, but she just leans in and kind of hugs the baby bump and manages to hang on like the little monkey she is. "I'm tired," Dani announces. "Can we go home and sleep now?"

Sam hesitates and Dean knows he's thinking about the long, sunny walk back to their house with an active four year old. "Why don't we go say hi to Uncle Franco and then we can _all_ go home and take a nap?" Dean offers, sliding off the stump and sweeping Dani into his arms and then whirling her in a circle. Dani shrieks, ear-piercing and happy. Sam looks at him, surprised.

Dean shrugs, again hoisting Dani onto one hip. "If it saves a child's life, isn't it worth it to take a day off, Sam?" Dean asks with news anchorman sincerity. Sam snorts at him and rocks, trying to get to his feet. Dean grabs Sam's hand and hauls; Sam comes up all at once and suddenly, they're a lot closer than they were a minute ago and all the heat is not coming from the sun.

"Besides," Dean nuzzles Sam's cheek, trailing down his brother's neck and licking up the salt-dirty taste of Sam's skin, "then I could massage your back some more. Maybe even _more_ than your back." Dean waggles his eyebrows significantly.

Sam cracks up, but he's been on Dean like a bobcat every time they get Dani down long enough to _do_ anything and Dean sees that light in Sam's eyes and the way Sam licks his lips. Yeah, baby. "Be right back," he promises.

Sam nods. "Yeah. All right."

"We should hurry," Dani says seriously. "I'm _awful_ sleepy."

"Well, you know Daddy can't walk too fast." Dean hitches her higher. "How 'bout I carry you, let you rest up."

"O-kay." Dani puts her head down on his shoulder.

O-kay. Sam swats Dean's ass when Dean turns to go and Dean just waves it at him, still walking, grinning. He sees Franco looking over at them and manages to communicate his predicament by hand signal and Dani wrapped around his neck. Franco rolls his eyes and makes a shooing gesture.

He waits for Sam to catch up to him and when Sam does, he immediately sticks his hand in Dean's back pocket, squeezing. Dean grins.

Yeah. Today is definitely looking up.


End file.
